Kishiryu Pterardon
is the full grown Kishiryu variation of Pi-tan in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger''http://www.heroshock.com/?p=44878. It is modeled after the '' group. Overview A giant Kishiryu based on the Pterosaur family, Pterardon grants the abilities of the HieHie Armor, which allows the user to use ice-based attacks and fly at superspeed. In combat, it has ice-based abilities, can fire an energy beam from its beak and can achieve space flight. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA History * to be added Modes Pit Mode Pit Mode, called by Oto, is Kishiryu Pterardon's egg form that resembles a penguin. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 29 YokuRyuOh is the upcoming final mecha of Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=44878 Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA Additional Formations Kishiryu Ptyramigo is a giant Kishiryu formed from Kishiryu Pterardon and Kishiryu Tyramigo, resembling a form of dragon. It's formed with Tyramigo in its Kishiryu form, both of its turrets are placed on the side of each leg, and Pterardon's upper body and wings (minus the legs) is attached with its gauntlet shield between Tyramigo's head and body (with Tyramigo's drills on each side). Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh Jet is the combined form of Kishiryu Tyramigo, Pterardon, Pachygaroo and Chibigaroo. It consists of Kishiryu Tyramigo's head, lower body and legs (with Tyramigo's drills on the knees), and the Red RyuSoul as its head, Pterardon's upper body and wings, Pachygaroo's body splits in two to form the Knight Gloves: Pachygaroo's upper section, with the Knight Thruster on the right arm, and its lower section on the left arm, and Chibigaroo attaches itself to Pachygaroo's head as a visor. In this form, KishiRyuOh gains ice and earth-based abilities, boxing skills, and the ability of flight. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA Ryusoul Gattai King KishiRyuOh http://www.heroshock.com/?p=44970 is the combination between Kishiryu Pterardon, Kishiryu Tyramigo and Kishiryu MosaRex. It consists of Kishiryu Tyramigo's lower body and legs, its RyuSoul is placed as its head, Pterardon's upper body and wings combines with Tyramigo's lower half, the gauntlet shield is placed on the chest with Pterardon's head and a section of the shield forms the helmet and crown of King KishiRyuOh, MosaRex's tail (minus the KnighTrident) split to form the pads for the feet, its missile launchers are placed on KishiRyuOh's knee connectors, Tyramigo's head is attached to the left arm with both drills and one of its mini-gun as its spine, and MosaRex's head is attached to the right arm with Tyramigo's second mini-gun. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA RyuSoul |-|1 = |-|2 = The is the personal RyuSoul for Pterardon. It enables Ryusoul Red and Gold to access the HieHie Armor, granting the user ice-based abilities. Notes *Pterardon's name is a mix of Pteranodon, and blizzard, the last three letters specifically. *Pterardon is the sixth Pterosaur themed Dinosaur mecha after Guardian Beast Pteranodon from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, Bakuryuu Pteranodon and Bakuryuu TopGaler from Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger, Ptera Headder from Tensou Sentai Goseiger, and Zyudenryu Pteragordon from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. **Excluding the Ptera Headder, Pterardon is the First Pterosaur themed-mecha who does not have a corresponding Ranger. *KishiRyuOh's alternate forms involving Pterardon as one of the pieces is the first time where KishiRyuOh's arms are replaced in the combination. Appearances * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger **''Ep. 29: Canalo's Marriage'' References Category:Mecha (Ryusoulger) Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Blue Mecha